Eu não quero te dizer adeus, Bones
by Mayah Enchanted
Summary: Brennan levara um tiro e agora está entre a vida e a morte no centro cirúrgico de um hospital. Booth poderá ter que dizer ADEUS!


**As lágrimas caiam de seus olhos como se brotassem de uma nascente.. Booth não conseguia conter o choro.. A mulher que ele amava estava agora em um centro cirúrgico entre a vida e a morte porque levara um tiro que era pra atingir a ele..**

____Ela não pode morrer Angela. A Bones não pode morrer.. Eu a amo.. mas não sei se ela sabe disso.. pois eu nunca tive coragem de dizer isso a ela._

__Calma Booth.. Ela é forte.. A Brennan aprendeu a ser forte com você.. Ela vai ficar bem.. _

____Como assim Angela? Ela levou um tiro por minha causa.. A única coisa que ela aprendeu comigo foi se arriscar mais do que o necessário. Ela levou um tiro por mim.. Aquele tiro era pra me acertar.. teria me acertado de raspão no braço.. eu suportaria.. mas ela se jogou na frente.. e agora, ela está morrendo porque levou um tiro bem no meio da barriga.._

__Ela vai ficar bem Booth.. tenho certeza. você já esteve bem pior.. e sobreviveu.. ela também vai sobreviver.. ela vai ficar bem!_

__E se ela não ficar bem? Eu nunca vou ser capaz de me perdoar.. Eu deveria protegê-la Angela.. e não deixar ela se jogar na frente de tiros por minha causa! Se ela morrer.. eu nunca vou me perdoar.._

__Pela morte dela?_

__Não.. quer dizer.. por deixar ela levar aquele tiro.. sim.. de certa forma, pela morte dela.. mas principalmente, por amá-la e nunca ter tido coragem de dizer isso a ela!_

__Booth.. ela sabe que você a ama.. e ela também te ama.. do jeito dela.. mas ela te ama.. as garotas sempre sabem dessas coisas... mas eu já disse.. fica calmo.. ela vai ficar bem e você vai ter sua chance de dizer que a ama! E também.. você não tinha como saber que ela ia se jogar na sua frente e levar o tiro por você.. ser imprevisível, é uma das características mais notáveis da Bren.. Assim como ser forte.._

**(Booth estava inconsolável. E se Brennan não ficasse bem? E se ela morresse sem que ele tivesse chance de dizer que a ama? E se ela tivesse sequelas e nunca mais fosse a mesma?..**

**A mente de Booth houvera sido invadida por um turbilhão de perguntas, para as quais não haviam respostas certas ou erradas.. simplesmente, não haviam respostas.**

**Definitivamente, Booth estava atormentado pelo risco de morte de sua parceira, amiga, namorada.. a mulher de sua vida!**

**A espera era angustiante e longa.. mas, era ainda mais angustiante esperar os médicos virem até ele dar notícias de sua amada Bones.. que poderiam ser boas e ruim!**

**Enquanto Booth esperava notícias de sua amada, os médicos, na S.O lutavam pela vida de Brennan.. com tudo o que podiam.. mas.. algo parecia estar errado com ela..)**

__Estamos perdendo ela.. droga.. apliquem mais adrenalina..ela já está assim a algum tempo.. o coração precisa voltar a bater em 1,5 minutos ou ela terá danos cerebrais severos.. em mais 04 minutos ela estará morta. Carregue o desfibrilador em 250.. _

**(Carregar em 250.. afastar..choque carregar em 300.. afastar..choque..Essas eram as únicas palavras do cirurgião! Carregar, afastar. choque!)**

__Ok.. Ok.. temos pulso.. ela voltou.. pressão estabilizando 110 por 80.. oximetria subindo.. está em 94.. pressão intra craniana normal.. está tudo certo.. ok.. pulso no ritmo.. éé... essa foi por pouco..Vamos lá.. continuem.. (Vamos draº Brennan.. aguente firme.. já vamos terminar.. _)

**(Brennan lutava pela vida.. bem como os médicos, e 5 horas de cirurgia depois.. os médicos foram atualizar Booth e Angela no saguão!)**

__Sr. Booth.. Sentimos muito.. mas Brennan estava com sérias rupturas no útero e no trato digestório.. a bala repercutiu de forma grave para ela.. Ela teve diversas hemorrágias.. e fizemos tudo o que pudemos.. mas infelizmente. descobrimos que a fonte da maior hemorragia era num ropimento grave: O da artéria uterina.. eu realmente sinto muito, mas, não havia mais nada que pudessemos fazer! E infelizmente.. ela faleceu! _

**(O céu veio ao chão para Booth e Angela naquela hora.. Brennan estava morta? Não podia ser verdade! Booth chorava sem consolo enquanto Angela custa a acreditar que a amiga estava morta.. **

**Tudo era muito surreal.. os médicos.. os rompimentos.. o tiro.. Brennan.. a morte.. nada parecia real pra eles..E a mente de Booth começou imediatamente a se culpar por nunca ter dito um "EU TE AMO" Para Brennan..)**

__E agora? _**(ele pensava..) **_ela está morta.. por minha causa! O que vai ser da minha vida sem a Bones? _**(ele perguntara a si mesmo! Mas era um fato bem pensado.. o que seria da vida do agente Booth sem a SUA Bones?)**  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>(Os médicos colocaram Brennan em By-Pass.. que é uma máquina que mantem todas as funções do corpo.. batimentos, respiração.. tudo.. menos a atividade cerebral! Aos poucos ela morreria totalmente!<strong>  
><strong>Chegara o momento de ver com os próprios olhos o que acontecera a sua amada Bones.. Ele tinha que visitar o corpo dela sabendo que ela não estava ali.. e novamente, o céu veio abaixo para ele.. e o chão, simplesmente sumira sob seus pés! Ele não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.. SUA Bones, estava morta!<strong>)

_-Não.. não.. Bones.. por favor.. acorda.. vamos lá.. Bones.. não.. Eu sei que eu nunca disse isso.. mas eu te amo.. te amo de verdade.. vamos lá.. acorde.. você tem que ficar viva, pra eu poder te dizer isso olhando nos seus olhos.. vamos lá.. você é a mulher da minha vida.. por favor.. Bones.. acorda... Não.. você não pode morrer! Bones... nãooo...Não.. Bones... eu não quero te dizer adeus..Bones.. não..._

**(Ele a sacudia de leve, e tocava em rosto, na esperança de que ela pudesse ouvir seu choro e acordar dizendo que estava tudo bem.. ****e que ela tambem o amava.. mas era em vão. a sua Bones não estava mais ali.. aquele era o corpo morto dela.. e que em breve sucumbiria a falta de ordens do cérebro.. ou a alguma infecção oportunista! Mas ela era a Sua Bones.. ele não queria dizer adeus!**  
><strong>Ele continuava gritando em busca de qualquer sinal de vida de sua amada.. mas nada lhe era correspondido.. e ele chorara ali por longas horas.. até que num ultimo instante, ele ouvira alguem chamando suavemente seu nome ao longe.. era a voz de sua amada.. mas como podia ser? Ela estava morta... agora, não sabia se tinha medo ou se ficava feliz.. Criou coragem e a olhara.. mas ao olhar pra ela, percebeu que ela estava ficando longe.. e quando se deu conta.. não estava mais ao lado dela.. estava deitado no sofá do apartamento de Bones.. e descobrira que tudo não passou de um sonho ruim..)<strong>  
><strong><br>**  
>_Bones? <strong>(Ele a olhou surpreso e feliz..)<strong> é Você?

_Claro que sou eu Booth. quem mais seria?

_Bones.. eu.. eu.. ah.. **(Ele estava tão feliz por vê-la bem que não conseguia juntar forças suficientes pra dizer o que queria.. mas lembrara que no sonho.. Brennan morria sem que ele dissesse o que sempre teve vontade de dizer! então.. criou coragem e disse!) **_Bones. eu te amo!_

__O que? Booth? Você está tão estranho.. você está.. _

**(Ele a surpreendeu com um beijo.. sem deixar que ela tivesse tempo pra se afastar.. ele a beijou loucamente.. e ali mesmo, naquela sala, ele a fez entender que ele a amava.. e que queria ficar com ela pra sempre!)**

**Algumas semanas depois..**

__Bones.. você está bem? _**(Ele gritava do lado de fora do banheiro de casa!)**

__Sim Booth.. estou bem.. é só um enjôo.. deve ser algo que comi no jantar de ontem!_

__Você não acha melhor irmos a um médico.. você não me parece bem!_

__Estou bem Booth.. deve ser uma intoxicação alimentar.. ou é só uma virose comum!_

**(Booth convenceu Brennan a ir ao médico.. ele pediu exames e ela os fez.. sempre acompanhada por Booth... e então o resultado.. Brennan estava grávida... **  
><strong>Booth não podia conter sua emoção e excitação.. a mulher de sua vida agora esperava um filho seu.. nada era mais emocionante do que isso!<strong>  
><strong>Ao passar dos meses, nasceu um menino lindo.. e Brennan e Booth ficaram juntos pra sempre!)<strong>


End file.
